I Like It
"I Like It" is a song by Cardi B, Bad Bunny and J Balvin from her debut studio album, ''Invasion of Privacy''. It was released as the fifth single from the album on May 25, 2018. The track debuted at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Lyrics Intro Yeah, baby, I like it like that You gotta believe me when I tell you I said I like it like that You gotta believe me when I tell you I said I like- 1: [[Cardi B]] Now I like dollars, I like diamonds, I like stunting, I like shining I like million dollar deals, where's my pen? Bitch, I'm signin' I like those Balenciagas, the ones that look like socks I like going to the jeweler, I put rocks all in my watch I like texts from my exes when they want a second chance I like proving niggas wrong, I do what they say I can't They call me Cardi Bardi, banging body Spicy mami, hot tamale Hotter than a somali, fur coat, Ferrari Hop out the stu', jump in the coupe (the coupe) They trippin' on top of the roof Flexing on bitches as hard as I can Eating halal, driving the Lam' Told that bitch I'm sorry though 'Bout my coins like Mario (Mario) Yeah they call me Cardi B, I run this shit like cardio Oh, damn [[Cardi B]] Diamond district in the jag (I said I like it like that) Certified, know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang (I said I like it like-) Drop the top and blow the brains (I said I like it like that) Oh he's so handsome, what's his name? (I said I like it) Oh I need the dollars (I said I like it like that) Beat it up, like piñatas (I said I like it like-) Tell the driver "Close the curtains" (I said I like it like that) Bad bitch make him nervous (I said I like it) Cardi B 2: [[Bad Bunny]] Chambean, chambean, pero no jalan (¡jalan!) Tú compras to'a las Jordan, bobo, a mí me las regalan (jejeje) I spend in the club (woo) what you have in the bank (yeah) This is the new religion, bang, en Latino gang, gang, yeah Trato de hacer dieta (yeah), pero es que en el ccloset tengo mucha grasa (woo) Ya mude la Gucci pa' dentro de casa, yeah (woo) Cabrón, a ti no te conocen ni en Plaza (no) El Diablo me llama pero Jesucristo me abraza (amén) Guerrero como Eddie, que viva la raza, yeah Me gustan boricuas, me gustan cubanas Me gusta el acento de las colombianas (¿qué hubo pues?) Como mueve el culo la dominicana (¿qué lo que?) Lo rico que me chingan las venezolanas (¡woo!) Andamos activos, Perico Pin Pin (woo) Billetes de cien en el maletín (ching) Que retumbe el bajo, Bobby Valentin, yeah (boo) Aquí es prohibido amar, diles Charytín Que pa'l picor les tengo Claritin Yo llego a la disco y se forma el motín (rrrr) [[Cardi B] & Bad Bunny] Diamond district in the jag (I said I like it like that) Bad Bunny, baby, be, be, be, be Certified, know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang (I said I like it like-) Drop the top and blow the brains (I said I like it like that) Oh he's so handsome, what's his name? (I said I like it) Oh I need the dollars (I said I like it like that) Beat it up, like piñatas (I said I like it like-) Tell the driver "Close the curtains" (I said I like it like that) Bad bitch make him nervous (I said I like it) 3: [[J Balvin]] Como Celia Cruz tengo el azúcar (azúca') Tu jeva me vio y se fue de pecho como Jimmy Snuka (ah) Te vamos a tumbar la peluca Y arranca pa'l carajo cabrón, que a ti no te vo'a pasar la hookah (hookah, hookah) Mis tenis Balenciaga, me reciben en la entrada (woo) Pa-pa-pa-parazzi, like I'm Lady Gaga (woo) Y no te me hagas (hey) Que en cover de Billboard tú has visto mi cara (hey) No salgo de tu mente Donde quieras que viajes has escuchado "Mi Gente" Yo no soy high (high), soy como el Testarossa ('rossa) Yo soy el que se la vive y también el que la goza (goza, goza) Es la cosa, mami es la cosa (cosa, cosa) El que mira sufre y el que toca goza (goza, goza) [[J Balvin] & Cardi B] I said I like it like that I said I like it like that (rrr) I said I like it like that (woo) I said I like it like that [[Cardi B]] Diamond district in the jag (I said I like it like that) Certified, know I'm gang, gang, gang, gang (I said I like it like-) Drop the top and blow the brains (I said I like it like that) Oh he's so handsome, what's his name? (I said I like it). Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Invasion of Privacy songs Category:Invasion of Privacy singles Category:Cardi B songs featuring others Category:2018